


Max Would Make A Useless Compass

by Glowstickia



Series: Pnat One-Shots [7]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes scanned the paper again. No, nothing in the instructions had an inkling about this street. He let out a deep sigh. He was lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Max Would Make A Useless Compass

Max’s gaze shifted from the street signs to the scribbled instructions his father gave him that morning. He didn’t recognize any of the street names… Though still being fairly new to Mayview did not help matters either. Did he take a wrong turn? He turned to the street behind him. Being chased by a large spirit bird may have made his situation more worse than he realized. His eyes scanned the paper again. No, nothing in the instructions had an inkling about this street. He let out a deep sigh. He was lost.

Staring down the street he had run from, he knew that road was not an option. The spirit bird was still around, probably looking for him. He groaned internally. He’d have to find another route around the bird and find his way to the destination. If only he knew someone who could help him find-. Max about smacked himself. He did know people _and_ he had their numbers. Max dug around in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

She’d know what to do.

* * *

Isabel pinched the bridge of her nose, “You’re where?”

 _“I dunno some alleyway…do you know Oak street?_ ”

She frowned, “Oak street? Where-” Ed poked her, drawing her attention to the map he had pulled out from… somewhere. He pointed out the street Max was referring to, “Oh uh, Max…you’re on the other hill.”

Ed snorted, “You know, for being the magnet kid, you’d think he’d have a better sense of direction.” Isabel rolled her eyes and pulled her cellphone away from her ear.

“ _ED I CAN HEAR YOU JUST HELP ME._ ”

Ed took the cellphone from Isabel, “Chillax, we’ll be there eventually.”

“ _ED_ -” *click*

Ed snapped Isabel’s cell phone closed and handed it back to her, “Whelp,” He stood and stretched his back, “Time to go rescue a princess and this time she’s actually on another hill.” He grabbed his backpack and paintbrush, “[Come along, Mariobel!](http://ectoplasmicdragon.tumblr.com/post/137533459940/izzy-and-ed-from-paranatural-in-37) To the bathroom, since it has the closest pipes!” He paused and added, “I also need to brush my teeth before we go.”

Isabel lips thinned as she formed a small, familiar glowing jail cell over his head with the straightest face imaginable. It disappeared as soon as it appeared and she sighed, “Yeah, I should too.” She dashed down the hallway, “RACE YA!”

* * *

Max stared at the his bat as it was attempting a 360 no scope on the ground in front of him, “…well that didn’t work.” He gently picked it up and put it back in his bag. So much for using it as a compass. He sighed, kicking a pebble across the street. It was oddly quiet. No one around, no spirits, no birds chirping-.

_SQUAK!_

Max froze, not daring to look behind him. It returned.

* * *

Isabel skid to a halt. She heard something…

  
Ed braked on his bike beside her, “What’s up Izzy?”

She shushed him and frowned, “I thought I-” she stopped herself, hearing what she thought was yelling and squaking nearby, “Oh no.” She peddled towards the sound as fast as she could. It was Max, it had to be. She hadn’t heard such a scream since the train…

“Izzy!?” Ed called out, trying to catch up with her. When he did, he turned the corner and saw the reason for her sudden panic. Isabel had already ditched her bike, which he didn’t realize until after he nearly fell off his own from hitting it.

Max was being carried by the hood of his hoodie by a bird spirit. He struggled, gripping his hood to not rip it and also not fall out of it. Isabel was ducking under him as the bird swung Max like a pendulum. “Ed!” Max yelled, noticing him down the street. He was on the verge of snarking but the bird, that looked awfully similar to an emu crossed with mothman, swung him again.

Ed pulled out his paintbrush as Isabel swung a large hammer made out of spec energy at the spirit. In one hit both the spirit and Max were down. He groaned, slowly sitting up as the spirit’s body exploded into spectral feathers behind him.  Isabel stooped down to help him up as Ed walked over to them. The spirit was on its last legs. It floated to a nearby tree. Ed squinted, it totally tooled up a nest. That was going to be fun to retrieve.

“You alright?” Isabel asked, gently helping Max to his feet.

He wobbled a little, “Oh yeah just peachy.”

She punched his arm, “Why didn’t you tell us you were being chased!? We could’ve gotten here sooner!”

“Well, someone hung up before I could say it.”

Ed turned to them, a nest was in his hands, “What? You could’ve told us from the get go you were in trouble.”

Isabel held up her hands before the argument went any further, “Enough. Let’s just get Max home and call it a day.”

“Sounds good.”

“Agreed.”

They grabbed the bikes and started heading in the direction of the Cornerstore, until Max stopped. “…Can you guys help me finish running these errands first?”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to OneThreateningAcronym for the help~
> 
> Ask sent to me by tumblr user granitebox wanting Max to get lost and phone a friend for help home.
> 
> Alt. title coutrsey of OneThreateningAcronym: Would You Like to Phone A Friend?


End file.
